The Cassiopeia Outpost
by PrivateBredston
Summary: A mysterious outpost on the dark side of the Moon.This could be the new fortress of humanity to defend our home planet.But the SICON forces working on it are not alone.Intel psychic Carl Jenkins tries to warn them,but...
1. Take off

Chapter 1. Take-off

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of RSTC,it's Sony and Co. Butall non - Roughnecks characters are mine!

The day of the departure has finally come. Everything was ready for the take-off at Honolulu-Diamond Head Space Port. Sierra squad, the medics and the air traffic coordinators were waiting for take-off. The last recuperation tank was put in it's place in the cargo space of the transport ship. They brought 3 tanks with them, which will be set up at the Dark-Side Base. Everybody called the secret place the Dark-Side Base, 'cos nobody knew the base's real name. But there was a hint that it was called Cassiopeia, after the famous constellation of the cloudless night sky.

They were wainting for the Intel delegation, which was late as usual.

- Ten minutes 'til take-off and that Intel bunch is nowhere near! – fumed Major Joanna Garret, the first pilot.

- Major, Ma'am, I think they just arrived – added the second pilot, Lt. Tim Carraway.

And so it was, a black base bus pulled up next to the transport ship and the delegates stepped out. 4 people, all dressed in fine black-grey uniforms which had orange insignia. There was a young man, about 20, with them. He was first Lt., tall, thin and pale, unbelievably pale. He had flaxen blonde hair and gorgeous light zapphire-blue eyes. Something about him made the rest shiver.

- He must be the psychic. – wispered Wheeler into Sparco's ear.

- How d'ya know that?

- By the looks. You should take a better look at him.

- You mean the pallor or the eyes?

- Both.

They weren't introdused, just got on board, the doors closed and off they went. It was a half hour long journey – give or take a few minutes. Nothing special happened to them during it. There were just few who conversated, the others sat quietly. Especially the blonde Intel Lt.

- You're not very talkative, am I right? – asked Amy as she sat down beside him. The pale faced young man turned towards her, but said nothing – with his mouth. But in Amy's head, she could hear his soft, quiet voice. It was like a whisper peppered with some tingling it left behind.

Yeah, I rather sit here on my own. But, you can stay.

- Oh, thanks. Anyway, my names Amy Bredston. Who are you?

- Bredston? That Amy Bredston who I brought back from coma?

- Yes! I guess it means you're Carl Jenkins.

- Exactly.

- You're the man of short answers, aren't ya?

- Has anybody ever told you, you're annoying? – he asked rather offensively.

- Come, joine the „I-think-Pvt.Bredston's-annoying" Club! Here's my card, just call me, if you wanna share, how much ya hate me! – she said bitterly and gave Carl an actual card, with her data on it.

- Leave me alone! – Carl murmured.

- 'Kay, but take the card, who knows, it can be useful after all. – Carl gave her a cold stare but she gazed back, like she didn't even recognised that Carl was trying to attack her.

- Strange. – Jenkins said quitely.

- What d'ya mean by this?

- You're not scarred of me at all. You don't even bother that I'm inside your head.

- You were? Than would you please get out!

- Since you asked me so nicely. – a fast smile appeared on his face, then faded.

- Thanks a zillion times, not that it scares me or something.

- Yeah, I know, it doesn't scare you at all. But I don't wanna hurt you or cause any damage. Besides, I don't like trespassing.

- Um…Can I have one more question before I leave?

- Yes?

- D'ya happen to know the name of the base we're heading to?

- It's Cassiopeia.

- Nice name. Are there any mutants?

- You said one. But what mutants? Why should there be any?

- It was just gossip. One of my teammates came out with that a few days ago.

- Oh, you troopers have so much time to chat.

- You used to be a trooper too.

- But that was ages ago and I was never interested in gossip.

- Since you already knew what they thought.

- Well, the advantages of being a psychic…

Just then Maj. Garret's voice broke theire conversation:

- Fasten your seatbelts and hold on, we're landing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… - What a landing it was! It seemed as if they just crushed into the Moon's surface and slided into a crater. Though they had theire seatbelts on they fell on top of eachother.

- Now wasn't that a hard hit? He-he, sorry, I forgot about a little crater. I certainly hope everybody has his/her feet and hands in place.

- Ha-ha, I laugh myself to death! You call THAT a landing?!No wonder that when somebody mentiones Maj. Garret's name at HQ everybody runs for cover. To be exect, just how many ships did you brake since this damn war began, Garret?

- About 10, to be honest Colonel. – she replied via comm-link to Intel Col. Feders' question.

We've landed! Amy opened her eyes only to gaze into a pair of blue zapphires. Then she realised she was lying on top of Carl Jenkins. The psychic grinned at her as she stood up, blushing.

- I'm so sorry, are ya OK?

- I'm fine. – he said as he stood up. He ran his slender fingers through his flaxen blonde hair and put on his visor cap.

The people got out of the vehicle. After a few minutes the cargo followed them. By the time the Les Parisiennes squad arrived.

- Whoa! You must had a hard hit here Sam. – said Lt. De Gaulle, the CO of the Parisiennes, with a lot of French accent.

- Sure we had Pierre, anyway it's good to see you.

- Ui. But we're here to leave. It was a tough 2 months here, yet, we must get back to the ruins of Paris. – he said with pain in his voice.

An hour later the Les Parisiennes Squad was on it's way back to Earth. But Maj. Garret and Lt. Carraway would return in two hours.


	2. Voices

Chapter 2. Voices

Note: RSTC still doesn't belong to me, but Amy and her squad is copyright!

I dedicate my work to my native speaker teacher at school, so special thanks to you Anna!

( The things I wrote in _this_ type of letters is psychic talk. )

„I still can't believe the Major said a „little crater"! From down here it seem about 300 kilometers wide and 40 meters deep." fumed Sparco.

„To be exact, it's 267 kilometers wide and 45 and a half meters deep. It's the second bigest crater on this place of rock. It's name is Spartacus and it's located next to the Sea of Darkness."

„Thank's for the geography lesson Wheeler!"

„Anytime pal. Anyway, did you know, that in the 19th century people still believed, the Moon was made of cheese?"

„I saw an episode of the cult-cartoon, Tom and Jerry, in which Jerry landed here and ate up a crater, 'cos it was cheese. The whole Moon was cheese! And that series was created in the 1950's." Amy said.

„What's Tom and Jerry?" asked T'hezdra.

„It's a cartoon series, about a grey cat called Tom and a brown mouse called Jerry."

„Yeah, and sometimes there's a bulldog called Spike with his puppy son in it." Danny added.

„Strange. I should wach a few episodes when we get back to Earth." the Skinnie responded.

„Yeah! But now let's get to work, shall we?" asked Sgt. Hotshot.

„Sure we can." they all went and started off the wireing of the corridor consoles, which they were working on since 4 days, since their arrival. The other parts of the Outpost were done well and Dr. da Ponte and her assistents were doing the medical installments. If the „Toolkit" finnishes the corridor today, the mess hall will come on the next day. Luckily for them, it was the oldest part of the base. 2 years ago, the first squad here made it. They still used it as a cafeteria+kitchen+mess hall and briefing room.

Today the Intel bunch occupied it, together with the 6 air traffic coordinators. It seemed that Maj. Zelda Rawens of the Intel had a problem with the CO of the coordinators.

„Don't tell me you couldn't arrange that! What did you learn at basic training anyway?" she yelled.

„I'm sorry, Ma'am, but it's impossible to install a radio telescope in a crater. And that was not said in basic, it was tought in geography lessons in highschool!"

„Don't you dare yell at me again, or else…"

„Or else?"

„Or else I'll send you back to Earth!"

„Yeah, right. And who's gonna do the telescope for ya?"

_I wish they just stop this shouting! I can't take it anymore. My head hurts pretty heavily already, even without this quarrel. I sense a brain bug somewhere near, or at least a control bug, but I just can't concentrate in such a noise._ – Carl thought as he sat down in a dark blue armchair. He leant on his elbows and held his head in his hands. He was in deep thinking when he felt that somebody was watching him. It was Amy.

„What's the matter? Are ya OK?" she asked. Carl looked up, he had a distant look in his eyes.

„I'm sorry, what did ya say?"

„I wanted to know how you were, that's all."

„Oh, I'm not quite well."

„What's the matter?"

„My head hurts like hell, that's all, but it's just another psychic-thing."

„I feel sorry for you. Don't you mind if I sit here for lunchbreak?"

„Don't mention the word „mind" again!"

„Ha! Man, you can be really funny sometimes, ya know that?"

„Yet, that you were so kind to tell me."

„What if I go and hold your lunch too?"

„I'm not hungry. And besides, who gave you the permission to sit here? I wanna be alone! Is it so hard to understand?"

„Ya mean I'm disturbing your splendid isolation? You're not making any sense!"

„Sorry, it happens sometimes, but I really need to be alone now. Would you please leave."

He looked up at her with a pleading look in his eyes. Amy understood it well and went away but after a few minutes came back with 2 trays, one in each hand.

Anyway, please eat something. It'll make things better. – she said and left with a soft smile on her face.

But Carl hardly even touched the food. He looked over at Amy's direction: the girl was joking 'roung with her fellow troopers rather loudly. But Carl knew, she was loud all the time. She loved to laugh, to listen to music – she was a real music expert, she could say which song was on a few seconds after it started. She seemed to be the opposite of Carl, but Jenkins knew, that she was a sensitive young girl, fresh out of highschool on the inside. She was talkative, becouse she REALLY had things to say, and she was extrovert, just like Johnny used to be as a child. She told her feelings freely, if she couldn't bare to keep them to herself anymore. After he finished eating – if beating food into molecules can be colled eating – Carl took back his plate. As he sat back he felt a warm hand touching his, he turned to face Amy again. She held a piece of chocolate in her hand:

„I was saveing this for Christmas Eve, but it'll do good to your condition. Take it!"

„Thank's." He tried to smile but failed. Amy noticed that.

„Tell me the truth, Carl! What's wrong with you?"

„None of your concern!"

He stood up and made his way to the corridor, with Amy following close behind. When they were out of the hall she asked him again:

„Please, tell me what's wrong! Maybe I could help."

Her brownish green eyes looked questioningly into his cold blue ones.

„Well, actually, I sensed this right after we arrived." – he began slowly.

He realised, Amy'll believe him. He felt how she cared about him, even if he was mean to her all the time. But he felt, people were far away from him. This time he opened up just a bit and let Amy take a look inside. His looks softened as he turned back to the girl, who asked:

„Sensed what Carl?" – she never bothered calling him „Sir" or Lt. or Jenkins.

„It's like a voice in the back of my head. I hear thoughts, which are not mine but not the others' either. Can you understand that?"

„Yeah. It' s quite clear, never been a psy though."

„Beleive me, never become one. I didn't ask for this."

„Ya know what that voice is?" – asked Amy suspiciously.

„I guess it's a brain bug. It has to be near and it's moving closer each day."

„Wha', a brain? Please, don't let it get me!" – Amy cried out and squeezed Jenkins' left arm.

„Outch, that hurts."

„Sorry."

„It' OK. I wont let such a disgusting thing get you."

„Whatch out, enveloping movement!" – yelled Amy and wrapped her arms round Carl. The special talent was surprised, and then pushed her away. _Get your hands off of me!_ _You don't have any idea, who you're messing with!_ Amy was rather hurt. Tears started to fill her eyes and blur her view. Carl was surprised to see this. He reached out and wiped her tears away from her cheeks. _I'm so sorry, Amy. It's just, that I don't_ _know who to trust._

„It's OK, Carl. Forget it, I'll get… „ - but she was interrupted.

„Well, what do we have here? Lt. Jenkins, this time you should have a good story to clear this thing up." – Carl and Amy snapped to attention. It was Col. Carl Feders of Intel.

„I believe you're dismissed Bredston! Go back to your squad!" – Amy left immediately. „So Jenkins, what was that I've seen recently?"

„I told Pvt. Bredston, that there's a brain bug."

„Brain bug? I don't see any of them 'round here. You better explain it!"

„I can hear it, Sir."

„Not again, Jenkins. I thought, we talked this over in my office yesterday. Rest assured and I suggest, you should go and see Dr. da Ponte about these voices."

„But Sir. There are…"

„Dismissed Jenkins, and I don't wanna hear this stuff anymore! Und'stand? If you're wires are crossed, fix 'em!"

„Yes Sir." – he hissed and left to McCormick's ward.

Amy went back to her squad too, but she was immediately attacked by Peterson:

„Whoo! Now what exactly was that thing with the brainboy?"

„Fuck off, Danny!"

„Guys, take it easy! No more fighting, OK?" – Sweetheart said. And they actually gave the fighting up this time. But Sparco and T'hezdra was curious too.

„Mind if I ask what's the relationship between you and psychic dude?"

„He's got a name, Sparco and it's Carl Jenkins. I suggest, you should call him that way."

„OK, OK, easy girl! No offense! So, is Carl an aquintence of yours?"

„Yes. He brought me back from my coma. He's a very nice person, when he's not actin' so coldly."

„Of course he's cold, he's a psy."

„Yeah T'hezdra, but he's an outcast. Me and Dr. da Ponte are the only 2 who talk to him and not just order him around. And he's actually very alone. I believe, there are times, when he needs to feel, that there are some who care about him."

„I guess, this was a time out of those „sometimes"?"

„Yeah, it was."

„But how could you tell, if he needs care, 'cos he seems to be very distant all the time?"

„Now that's not allways true!"

„Ya know wha', sometimes I feel sorry for this Jenkins guy too. But get back to work!"

„Yes Hotshot!"

„I belive I'm a sargent. So?"

„Yes Sir!"

„That's much better! Keep workin'!"


	3. Warning

Chapter 3. Warning

Note: Psychic talk in this type of letters, means Carl, and in **this** type means the brain bug.

In the meantime Carl was sitting in a white chair in the medical wing, just opposite Dr. Helen da Ponte. The tension was heavy in the room.

„Tell me about these „voices" you're hearing Carl!"

„You don't belive me, and I'm not gonna tell!" – he said in a such a cold tone, it gave Helen chills up and down her spine.

„Don't be so mean Carl! Please!"

„No!" – he stood up to leave, but suddently he became dizzy and collapsed back to the chair.

„Carl!" – Helen yelled. She was now afraid. There must be something bothering Carl's 6th sence after all, or else, what's with the dizzieness. She went over to him. She became more scared when she saw, that Carl's nose was bleeding. She knelt besides his chair and pulled out her white handkerchief. She gently wiped the blood from Carl's nose, but it kept on bleeding.

„I suppose now you'll believe me." – he said in a tired voice.

„It's OK, you'll be fine, I promise! Lean forward!" – he did so. The floor became covered with crimson spots in a few seconds.

„OMG, I don't know what to do!"

„Don't panic! It'll be better soon." – Carl said. And so it was, after a few minutes the nosebleeding was over.

„What is it Carl? What caused this damage to you?"

„That's what I wanted to tell Feders yesterday. But he wasn't listening. He told you, I'm going insane. The voice is a brain."

„A brain?" – Helen was frightened to hear this.

„Yes, it is. It's near. They are planing an attack."

„We should immediately tell this!"

„You can try. Nobody except you and Amy will belive."

„Who's Amy?"

„Amy Bredston from Sierra Squad. You remember her, don't you?"

„Oh yes, the girl with roboticbones in her left hand and right leg."

„Exactly."

„But we have to tell it!"

„I agree. Let's go, and hope they'll listen to us!"

They reached the mess hall in no time. Carl called everybody together using the speeker. Feders was upset.

„That Jenkins! I just don't wanna hear his vioce again. Just when you thought it'll be good here, he comes and ruins everything." – hesaid to himself as he was walking to the mess hall.

The others were already there. Some of them were sitting the others were standing, throwing questioning looks at Jenkins and Helen. Carl started to talk before Feders got the chance to speak up.

„As you all know it by now, I'm the psychic reconnaissance here. I believe it's my duty to warn you about the attack the Arachnids are planning against us. So, I suggest we should get prepared for the worst to come."

„And d'ya think we beleive this? 'Cos I don't see how you're gonna prove it to us. So, how are we supposed to know, you're telling the truth?" – it was Peterson.

„You need prooves, ha? Well, come here then, and I'll shaw ya!" – Helen blinked nervously at Carl. She knew, he wants to project his sense's into Petersons mind. She was not afraid of what will happen to Jenkins, but of what might happen to Peterson during this process.

„Please Carl, don't do it !" – Carl throw her an angry look.

„So, I'm here psychic, do it!"

„I wont, you're too empty. I don't wanna kill you."

„Now look at that guys! He's afraid! So, I ask, how in hell shall we believe him then?" – he loughed at Jenkins and went back to work. Soon most of the others followed him. Jenkins felt like he was very guilty. But, as he was listening to Feders' shouting, he felt someone else there. Amy Bredston was standing at the window. She watched them from the shadows. She was waiting for Feders to finish. After Feders was gone, Helen asked Carl:

„You OK?"

„No! Why didn't you stand by me? You were afraid of what I might do to that Peterson! When will you learn to trust me?"

„Carl, I just couldn't let you…"

„Kill him? 'Cos that's what you think. Now, let me give you an advice: if you want to live a bit more LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Amy frowned, she never heard Carl Jenkins shout at anybody. Helen immediately left the room. Just after that, Carl collapsed into a nearby chair. He sighted heavily. Then, without looking up, he said:

„Come here Amy!" He was almost whispering. The girl aproached him slowly.

„You don't have to be afraid, I'm not gonna do you any harm. Take a seat, if you like." – she sat down opposite of Carl. She reached out and touched his hand.

„Gosh! You're hands are very cold! Are ya ill?"

„No." – he looked up into Amy's warm eyes. She had her normal glasses on – it meant, they finished work for that day. – „A psychic's hands are never quite warm."

„I guess, 'cos the static."

„Yeah, static is a good word discribing this."

„I believe you, and most of my squad does."

„Except Peterson."

„He doesn't trust psychics at all."

„I see." – then he closed his beautiful blue eyes. Amy thought, this was the right time and she gently rubbed Carl's face. The blue eyes fluttered open immediately.

„What are you doing?" – he asked, rather surprised of the girl's move.

„Nothing special Carl. Just trying to assure you, I'm on your side. „

He said nothing, but their eyes met and their looks locked. Then Amy stood up and left as she heard Sparco calling her name.

„See ya at dinner!" – she said and waved bye as she left.

Carl went to his quarters, and locked the door behind him. He layed down on his bunk, still feeling Amy's warm touch on his face. His mind was whirling: what does she want with him? For the first time since his recovery, he felt curious about another human being. Was it just friendship or careing, or was it more? Could it be love? He shivered as he formed the idea, Amy being in love with HIM. But then, pain striked. It was that voice again.

**I see, you tried to warn them, but with no use. How does it feel to be defeated, human?**

_Who says, I'll give up? It's not over yet! Besides, some of them will make it through!_

**Ha! Some of them, but not the most! And you? You think, you can beat me?**

_I am Carl Jenkins, you remember? And yes, I'm going to beat you, like I did back on Hydora with your fellow bug!_

**Well Carl, it might be your last fight.**

_No, it won't. A lot of things have changed since then, even I did._

**I feel your sadness becouse of this change.**

_I'm stronger and I'm going to kill you and defend those, who will be left._

**Allright Carl, but remember, it could be your last fight!**

Then the voice faded and Carl realised, his nose was bleeding again.


	4. Attack

Chapter 4. Attack

It was the 24th of December. The whole outpost was busy preparing for Christmas Eve. T'hezdra and Amy painted a Christmas Tree with washable paint on the wall of the mess hall.

„Well, it's my first Christmas ever." - said the Skinnie.

„Too bad there's no snow here. But it's my first X-mas on the Moon." Responded Amy.

The day went quickly by and they had a gorgeous dinner together. Everybody was there. Everything seemed so normal and quiet.

After a few hours of talking they went to bed.

… Then Amy heard it. The incredible quiet stillness in the middle of the night. _Just like before the storm. _She thought. Suddenly she felt a strange tingling in her head. It forced her to open the door.

„Carl? What are ya…" But she was cut off by Jenkins, who put his hand on Amy's mouth.

„Shh! Go and wake the others! The bugs are here!"

Her eyes were like a pair of question marks.

„I said go!"

A metallic screech broke Carl's whisper. Amy knew it was a bug, only bugs make such a noise. She hurried to T'hezdra, then to Sparco and finally to Wheeler.

„Don't say a word!" She warned them. „ The bugs are here!"

„Tell me, you're crazy and imagining things!"

„No, it's true Pvt. Woodridge. You hear those screeches? What do you think those are?"

„The psychic's right, there are bugs everywhere!" Yelled Cpl. Falange, who just ran into the room.

Then everything happened so fast:

The bugs broke through the walls. The swarm captured the scared personell while they were running to the mess hall.

Thousands of warriors ran after them.

Maj. Garret tripped and a warrior stabbed her through her lungs.Her horrible screem filled the corridor. Wheeler turned back to help her. When he realised the Major was dead warriors encircled him. He tried to escape, but a bug bit him in two.

The next to fall was Carl Feders from Intel. The once so brave Colonel fell to his knees, bagging for mercy, but mercy is an unknown word for the Arachnids. 3 warriors jumped at him. Blood covered the floor.

Suddently the lights went out. The panic reached it's top.

Amy saw Carl, who tried to stop the bugrush. She saw as the bugs collapsed at Jenkins' legs, but there were too much of them for one psychic. Amy decided to save Carl. She ran over to him, grabbed him buy the hands and dragged him as fast as she could to the mess hall. No bugs attacked them, Carl kept them at distance.

As they fell into the mess hall, Sparco sealed the door that connected the left part of the base to the new parts.

No bullets were shot. They could hear the screeming of those, who were left behind and the screeching of the Arachnids. Amy held Sparco tight, plugging her ears with her hands. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Carl suffered in great pain, since psychics can sence death. He felt everybody's pain, not just his. He grabbed his head in his hands.

Suddently it was over. The silence covered them like snow covers the land. It was even more terrifying. Amy pulled her fingers out of her ears.

„Carl!" She broke free from Sparco's hands.

„What are ya doin'?"

„Can't you see he's suffering?" Amy ran over to Jenkins, who wasstill curled up in pain.

„Carl! Carl, it's over! Carl, please, respond!"

He stood up and looked at the survivors with tears in his eyes.

„I tried to warn you, but you were all too clever! Was it worth not listening to me?"

His voice broke off in sobs. He was standing like a fallen guardian, all broken inside, and shaking of the pain on the outside. Dr. da Ponte walked up to him, but just then Amy wrapped her arms around him. Carl was broken. He didn't even made a move, just closed his eyes. But this couldn't stop his tears from falling. He cried quitely, not a sob was heard, just the tears were running down his cheeks.

The silence in the mess hall was awkward. One could even hear the others heartbeat. And darkness covered them, like a shell.


	5. When hard decisions are made

Chapter 5. When hard decisions are made

Note and disclaimer: I'm sorry peeps for the late posting of Chapter 5, but my Granny died suddently last Wednesday and I didn't have the mood to write. I'm sure you can understand this. Oh, and Carl Jenkins (sadly) and other Roughnecks charactes still don't belong to me, but the others are mine and are copyright!

And now: the new chapter! N-joy!

Two days have passed. There was no communication, they couldn't make contact with the Armstrong Base on the Moon's other side. Only the built – in batteries gave them oxygen and some electricity, but they were running out. The climate sunk so low, they had to wear their powersuits. They were all sleeping in the mess hall, 'cos their bunks were in the other part of the base. Nobody deared to open the door.

"Damn it! We only have enough food for 4 days!" Peterson exlaimed. He was the new cook. He did his best, but nothing from nothing…

Just then Lt. Twynce walked in.

"Attention Sierra squad! Come over hear!" He commanded.

"I was thinking about this since the…, since the attack and I finally made my decisions." His troopers looked at him in a confused way.

"I know, that 3 of my soldiers were left behind and they're probably dead now. I need a Sgt. a Cpl. and a medic. So, I decided to give battlefield promotion to Sparco and Bredston."

The others looked at them with a little smile on their faces. Amy looked over at Sparco and he glanced back.

"So, will you accept the promotion? Sparco, son, this is your big chance to become a Sgt. and Bredston, you'll be an excellent Cpl."

"Sir, I accept the promotion, and I'll do my best as a Cpl." - Amy spoke up.

She looked over at the other end of the room, where Carl was sitting. His powersuit, even without the helmet, made his figure bulky. But still, he looked very weak. Dr. da Ponte was speeking with him. Suddenly he glanced back at Amy, and then turned back to the doctor.

"She accepted the promotion, Helen. I believe, she'll be a very good Cpl."

"That's not what we were talking about, don't change the topic, Carl!"

Back at where Sierra squad was standing, Sparco made his decision to become a Sgt.

"But Sir, who'll be our medic?"

"Well, since only seven of us were left including Jenkins and Dr. da Ponte, I suggest, we should involve them too for the time we're here."

"Sir, are you sure to take in Jenkins too?"

"Peterson, it's my decision. He tried to save us, we weren't listening, it was our fault not his. By the way, he's psychic, he could be a big help. And don't forget, he's one of Intel's strongest telepaths, we can't leave him behind. So Peterson, I suggest, you should bond with him for this hopefully short time."

"Sir yes Sir!"

Then Lt. Twynce walked over to Helen and Carl.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with Dr. da Ponte."

"Wait for me Carl, we have to talk it over again."

"Not that I could go anywhere else." - He muttered to himself.

"Umm, Lt. Jenkins, Sir, I… I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I just… I just wanted to say, that…"

"That you're sorry for the things you said and thought before the attack, Peterson."

Carl turned around to face the trooper, who seemed very out-of-place.

"I accept your apologies, but what happened, happened. It's still a bit unusual, that you, who don't believe in my abilities,are here, still living."

"Sir, I realised that I had a wrong opinion about you."

"It's allright now, we all make mistakes. Even I do."

Peterson then saluted and went back to the others. He never felt so discomfortable in his life before.

Carl grinned, and then, without looking up, he started to talk to Helen, who just returned.

"So, you'll be our medic. I'm glad. Have you ever been part of a team like this? 'Cos I haven't."

"Carl, seven of us are left of 23. It was a massacre. And no, I never been in an MI team before, I don't even know how to get dressed in a powersuit by myself. You used to be a trooper, you have experience."

"Yeah, I have. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Twynce decided to unlock the door. He doesn't know what to expect on the other side. But he decided to plan an escape through the communication tunnels. We can reach Armstron Base in 2 days."

"But Helen, didn't you forget something? The Bugs came from somewhere, am I right? They have their own tunnels and there's a Brain out there. It's planning something. I don't know what is it yet, but we must escape ASAP if we want to live."

Meanwhile at the Armstrong Base:

"No communication, no sign of life since 2 days, Ray. I believe they're all dead now."

"Quit it Parks! Jenkins is with them, he can't be dead!"

"Oh yes, our precius psychic weapon! We need to send over a squad to examine the Cassiopeia. We can't leave him there if he's alive!"

"IF he's alive Christalis! Anyway, get me Lt. Rico, Parks! Tell him, we have a mission for his squad."

The Intel officer stepped to the comm. panel. The Roughnecks were sent out on the recon. mission the next day.


	6. Tunnels, The Circles of Hell

Chapter 6. Tunnels – The Circles of Hell

"Stand back everybody, weapons at ready!" – Lt. Twynce shouted.

A metallic clung was heard, the gate hissed and slowly opened up. Everybody had their helmets on. They expected the worst and yet no Arachnids were there. But what the most strangest thing was, there were no dead bodies.

"Sparco, Peterson! Move out! See what's down there and report!" – the Lt. commanded.

Amy lent to the wall and sighted. The worst was yet to come. Suddenly a shadow fell on her, blocking the faint light. She looked up. It was Carl.

"I need to talk to you Amy right now. You most know this before we go in."

"Tell me!"

"Remember your previous squad, the Delta?"

"Yes of course." – she whispered – "What do ya want with them? They're all dead."

"That's what you've been told."

"Ya know somethin' I don't?" – she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well yes. You were not the only survivor."

"What the?"

"Calm down. Seward, Craft and van Dayle are still alive. They have been mind-wiped."

Amy looked at him with terrified eyes, full of tears and sadness. Carl hugged her, well understanding her mixed-up feelings, even though their bulky powersuits made this embrace harder as it was ment to be.

"And you're just telling me this now? Why Carl?"

"If it were up to SICON or Intel or the hospital, you may never had a clue. We discussed it with Helen yesterday. She warned me not to tell you this. She said, if I do so, I would break the rules of secrecy about Section-8, and that she would report it to High Command if I do so. But the hell, I didn't care. You must know this, even if it's hard to cope with. But you have all the rights to know this and I don't give a damn for the SICON rules. They can punish me, but I'm too much worthy to be hardly judged. And besides that, I hate SICON for what they've done to me, I hate them for creating a weapon out of me, so I don't give a fuck about those rules." – he then stopped talking and looked at Amy. Her eyes were glancing reassuringly at him. Her looks had so much strenght in them, that Carl truly admired her at that moment. She was about to say something when Sparco and Peterson returned with a heavily wounded man.

"Two dead bodies found Sir! One of them is Maj. Garret and the other is a nurse. And we found him." – he pointed at the man. The survivor, streched on the floor, looked up, blood covered his face. He had awful scares on his chest and his ears and nose were bleeding. He had a scar on his head, not big but deep, pierced into his scull. There was no sign of life or brain activity in his bloody eyes. It took several minutes for the troopers to realise that the wounded man was Intel Col. Carl Feders. His lips parted and a deadly whisper left his troat: "Jenkins".

Carl knelt down next to him with a lump in his troat. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the headwound. He could see Feders' brain through the hole on the top of his head. Carl knew what it was that did this to Feders. He knew that the man was dying. But Feders had something left to say before he passed away, something important. Carl put his hands on Feders' forehead and closed his eyes.

The silence was touchable in the corridor. Minutes passed slowly by. Then Carl opened his eyes, fighting for air.

He closed Feders' eyes finally and carefully put his head back down to the floor. He stood up and looked at Lt. Twynce. His eyes were dark and his look was almost piercing. He walked over to the Lt. and announced:

"Col. Feders is dead. He was attacked by the Brain Bug I was talking about. He was let go only to inform us about the others' terrible death. He has been followed by Warriors. We must be careful in these Arachnid-built tunnels. They're waiting to capture us."

After a few silent minutes, Lt. Twynce grabbed his weapon and started off down the corridor which soon changed into a tunnel: a long, deep one. His squad followed him close behind.

A half an hour has passed when suddently Carl stopped, closed his eyes and said "Bugs". Everybody reached for his/her weapon, but the attack came from an unawaited place: underground.

The floor cracked open, they fell down into another system of tunnels, encircled by hundreds of Warriors screamind at them.

"What are they waiting for?" – asked T'ezdra.

"The Brain needs us alive." – said Carl.

Just then a Warrior jumped at him, stabbing his right arm and so pinning him to the floor.

The sudden pain rushed through his body and he could only witness how the others were dragged away by the Bugs, uselessly trying to fight back. The last thing he heard was Amy screaming his name and trying to turn lose from the Arachnid's grip on her.

Carl blacked out.

The Warrior screached and pulled back it's leg from Jenkins' wound, leaving him there with a bleeding and open-rippedarm in an open-ripped powersuit, which was quicly leting all his oxygen out.

The tunnels were left empty and only Carl was there, lying in the ever - growing pile of his own blood, with a growing lack of oxygen, slowly drifting to death.

_My first cliffhanger! _

_What will happen to Carl? Will he die? And will the Brain Bug have the others? And what's with Rico's Roughnecks? Are they coming to rescue them?_

_Maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned for Chapter 7!_


	7. The Mind is their master,and the Masterm...

Chapter 7. „The Mind is their master, and the Mastermind is here!"

Disclaimer: The title line and all Roughnecks characters belong to Sony and Co. The others are mine.

"Goss, scan the area! Diz, do you see anything?"

"Yes Rico, there's something moving down there." – she pointed to the cliff's end.

"Goss?"

"According to the map, the outpost should be down there."

"I suggest we should take a glance down then. Roughnecks, get your lizard lines and let's move out! Don't break the radio silence! Use hand signals if needed!"

The squad went to the edge of the cliff. As they looked down they saw some ruins – this was the base, once called Cassiopeia Outpost. Yet nothing resembled to an outpost. Only the main part was standing. The other parts were either ruined and tunneled by the Bugs or weren't built at all. Rico clenched his teeth and swallowed down his anger and sorrow. _If only I could get my hands on those who are responsible for this! If my best friend died down there together with other innocent troopers, I'ld raise my voice against the Sky Marshall himself! – _he thought while climbing down the steap wall of the crater. Dizzy noticed his anger as she glanced over at him. Rico's eyes were dark and had a strange fire in them.

Higgins was recording the scene with his camera while climbing. This was not a good idea, since he could only hold his lizard line with one hand. But he was that way, always. Suddenly he lost his balance and the camera almost fell out of his hand. He cought it, only to realize that he let go of the lizard line.

"Help!" – he screamed falling down. Luckily for him T'phai, who was climbing next to him grabbed his leg and stopped him from his horrifying fate.

When they reached the ground Rico walked up to Higgins. Doc was examining the reporter.

"Bob,after almost 3 years of fighting, I thought you had learned to be careful!"

"S…Sorry Johnny."

"Is he OK Doc?"

"Yes."

"Move out then! And this time, be more careful Higgins!"

"Yes Sir!" – Bob said and with camera ready, started off to the Cassiopeia Outpost.

In the tunnels:

Carl realized he was in complete blackness. He tried to figure out if his eyes were open or closed, but he couldn't. Gravity pinned him to the ground.

_Maybe I'm dead already. – _he thought. Just then pain hit him so hard like never ever before. It felt like he was stomped like an insect. Every molecule in his body was aching, except his head.

_Strange. Did I loose my special abilities? Or is this post-traumatic syndrome?_

He tried to move but his body refused, or wait a second, his right arm refused, 'cos he felt that his left hand and fingers ripped around something metallic.

_Of course, my Morita! – _he forced his eyes open. Just then pain hit him again and he fell back to darkness.

A few seconds passed, but for Carl it felt like an eternity. He heard a screach. Then he realised his head was aching now. Something was there, telepathically. He realised it was the Brain Bug, the Mastermind of the Moon. He forced his 6th sense to concentrate on this „path". Soon he felt others there too, human beings. A face of a young girl appeared in front of him. She was crying for help. Carl realised it was Amy Bredston. The Bugs picked her to be the first one „interrogated" by the Brain.

Carl's eyes immediately opened up, burning with fury. Despite of the great pain he, forced himself to sit up. This was when dizziness hit him. He glanced down his right arm: there was a huge pile of blood under it. He realised his oxygen was running out fast. With no time left to waste, he reached to the toolkit attached to his belt. He took out the Foam Sealent and sprayed the whole can on his right arm. The foam stuffed the hole just enough to last for a half an hour. He still felt his blood flowing down his arm in the powersiut. He grabbed his Morita and, with the help of the weapon, stood up. He was very weak and dizzy, but forced himself to run down the tunnel.

He suddently tripped and stumbled down into a cave.

The surprised Arachnid Warriors opened up their circle. Carl then saw the Mastermind, holding Amy in it's jaws with his sting ready at Amy's head. It was just about to rip her helmet open and suck out her brain. Amy was trying to get free, but she was almost paralyzed by the psychic presence of the Brain.

Let her go! She's not what you want! Why don't you come and get me instead? – asked Carl mentally from the Bug. The disgusting creature dropped Amy and turned it's head to Jenkins, who was unsteadily standing in the circle of Warriors.

"Carl?" – asked Amy, who couldn't believe her own eyes. Jenkins wasn't responding. He started to walk slowly up to the Brain. The Warriors jumped at him, but just as the troopers thought it was his doom, the Arachnids froze in their moves and then fell to the ground with their nerve cases exploding. Green Arachnid blood splattered on the walls, even on Carl.

But he didn't seem to care about it. He stopped a few meters away from the Brain, which tried to move backwards, but was too big and slow to turn around without the help of his minions.

Now you wanna get away! But don't think you can. You were wrong, it was your last fight not mine!

With that mental message Carl blew up the Mastermind.

The greenish light flashing out of Jenkins blinded the others for a split second. When they opened their eyes finally, the Brain was gone, as well as the other Bugs and green goo covered everything, including them.

"Now will somebody tell me what that scene was?" – asked Sparco.

"It was a telepathic-telekinetic fight between Jenkins and the Brain Bug." – Dr. da Ponte answered.

The others slowly approached Carl's motionless body lying on the ground. Amy fell to her knees next to him, tears were running down her cheeks.

"He's dead." – she whispered.

"Not yet, but he's dying. He lost a lot of blood, he doesn't have enough oxygen and he gave in all his strength to save us. Sparco, hand me your Decon Filter, we must give him oxygen!" – when Dr. da Ponte was ready with this, she stood up, so did Amy. Helen looked into the young girl's eyes, sighted and anounced:

"We must take him back to the Cassiopeia, so I could save him!"

Lt. Twynce agreed, and Sparco and Peterson grabbed Jenkins. They started off back to the outpost.


	8. Survivors or no survivors?

Chapter 8. Survivors or no survivors?

Disclaimer: Sorry,it took me quite long to write this! There's not any violence or torture in this part though. (But you know,the story's rated PG13.)What I must say again is, that only the non - Roughnecks characters belong to me. And now on with the story!

Johnny Rico and his team entered the ruins of the Cassiopeia Outpost. The mess hall was empty, but there were several things on the floor.

Goss lit his lamp on his helmet and lent down to take a closer look at some stuff in his way.

"Rico, take a look at this! It looks like Jenkins' writing on this map."

"Yep, it's his. And look at those stuff. There must be some survivors."

"It seems, somebody was sleeping here." – said Dizzy.

Just then Rico heard Colonel Christalis' voice on his comm.

"Lt. Rico, Lt. Rico! This is Col. Christalis, Armstrong Base. Do you copy?"

"Roger, here's Lt. Rico."

"Where are you?"

"At Cassiopeia."

"Anything?"

"Looks like there are some survivors left. But they aren't here."

"Then where are they?"

"I don't know Ma'am."

"Any signs of Lt. Jenkins?" Rico clunched his teeth. He now understood that only Carl was important out of the survivors. _It's inhuman._ – he thought. Christalis, who was psy too, cruelly grinned to herself when she picked up Johnny's thought.

"Lt. Rico? Do you copy?"

"Roger Colonel."

"I had a question Lt. Any sign of that second class psychic?"

"I don't know who you're referring to."

"Don't try to fool me Rico. Of course you know who I'm talking about. Your friend, Carl."

"He's not here."

"Not there? Where is he then?"

"Like I said I don't know where those survivors are, but one thing's certain, there are survivors Colonel. We've found a piece of a map with Jenkins' writing on it."

"Good. You need to return here ASAP!"

"But Ma'am, shouldn't we wait for the survivors?"

"Return to Armstrong ASAP! That's an order Lt.! Over and out!"

"Yes Ma'am! Over and out!"

Rico turned around but avoided looking at the faces of his men.

"I'm sure you've heard the Colonel. Let's fall back Roughnecks!"

As they were leaving the mess hall, Dizzy scratched the word Rico in the wall with her field knife.

Just as the Roughnecks left the area the survivors returned to the Cassiopeia.

They didn't have much time.

Sparco sealed the tunnel and turned on another oxygen tank.

"One tank of oxygen left." – he sighted as he put down his helmet.

Meanwhile Helen created a strecher out of a table, which she, with Amy's help, pulled to the end of the room. Peterson and Lt. Twynce layed the unconcious Jenkins on it. Amy took down his helmet and ran her fingers softly through Carl's almost – colourless blonde hair. But the young psychic didn't open his pale blue eyes.

"Carl? Please wake up!" – Amy pleaded him.

"He won't! He's not here." – Helen said rather roughly, taking down the right – hand piece of Jenkins' suit.

"What d'ya mean he's not here? I see him, you see him! What are you talking about?" – Amy shouted.

"Shh! Don't make such a fuss! He's body is here, but his mind is elsewhere."

"Where?" - asked Amy. Tears started to blur her view.

"I don't know. And I don't have the abilities to figure it out. But we must hurry, if we want to see him concious again. Look at that hand wound!"

Amy looked down to Carl's hand: it was an open bloody mess.

"I must give him as much blood as possible, though most of the plasma was in THERE" – she referred to the now tunnelled part of the base.

"Let's see. He has A + type blood." – she started to search for some plasma of the same type in her medical equipment. – "Would you seal that wound with this. Be very careful, though his hand isn't broken!"

Amy carfully bandaged Carl's right hand while Helen got an IV going in his other hand. Amy could see several scars of previous IV's round Carl's vein. Amy wondered about how those wounds got there. _He must have been to hospital. – _Bredston thought.

She finished her job and gently placed Carl's wounded hand on his chest. The young psychic still didn't move.

"What know?" – Bredston asked.

"This is the best I can do. I have another bag of plasma and that's all. Let's hope he returns soon."

Amy sighted heavily. A teardrop ran down her face.

"Get some sleep Private! I stay here. When you wake up, we change shift, OK?"

"OK."

Helen followed Bredston with her eyes.

_Come back to us Carl! Please! If not for all of us but for Amy! She loves you so!_

Armstrong Base:

"This map with his writing is all we have Sky Marshall." – Christalis reported to the elderly man on the screen of the videophone.

"That doesn't prove anything. I'm sorry Colonel, but I'll order the Fleet to wipe the area of Cassiopeia off the Moon's surface."

"Oh-oh guys. Looks like we must figure out how to save Carl and the others." - Rico said as he turned away from the window which opened to the comm. room.

"But Rico, how d'ya know they're alive?"

"I can't give a clear explanation T'phai, I just FEEL like it."

This seemed to be enough for the others.Somehow they all believed that there are survivors who must be saved before it's too late.The Roughnecks soon agreed to plan a rule-braking rescue mission through the comm. tunnels.

They met up at the opening of the tunnel at 2310.


End file.
